


Sex on the Beach

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Fanart, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Standing Sex, Top Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Loosely inspired by parts of my fic, The Namek, here’s an NSFW Vegeta/Piccolo fanart with Piccolo topping Vegeta.
Relationships: Piccolo/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 24





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Namek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781374) by [dbzkink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink). 



This is my third digital painting. I used to paint with physical paint a long time ago, but I haven’t in many years...so it was an interesting experiment to try to apply those skills to my iPad. The background is absurd, but that’s not really the part I’m interested in, so it’s hard for me to care that much 😂. I hope you enjoy my smutty art! Comments and kudos are always appreciated 🥰


End file.
